A Locked Heart
by gamergirl468
Summary: Lucy is the lock heart demon of the guild Love and Lucky. She haven't shown real emotion ever since she was a little. But when the grand magic games come up and some boys particularly have their eye on her. Will they be able to bring out real emotion in this girl and remove the lock from her heart? or will Lucy remain an emotionless person forever? (POLL ON PROFILE)
1. Chapter 1

A Locked Heart

Prologue: The Request

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I was currently leaning up against a corner inside my guild Love and Lucky and as always I was bored out of my mind.

I was wearing what I always wore.

My dark red long sleeved lab coat that stopped at the back of my ankles, black t-shirt, black tinted flight goggles over my eyes, dark gray pants, black shoes, my dark gray fingerless gloves that had the yin and yang symbols on the top of them, and my golden locket around my neck.

'Geez it's just another boring day in boring Love and Lucky' I thought.

'But... I guess being the strongest not to mention only mage in this guild has its perks. After all no one really bothers me unless there's something they need me to do plus if anyone tries to rob Love and Lucky the robbers are practically screwed over almost immediately' I thought.

I saw one of my guild mates coming up to me and to be honest, I couldn't be happier because this probably meant that I would have something to do.

"Um Lucy-sama" said my guild mate.

"Lose the 'sama' and what's up?" I said.

"Master wants to see you in her office," said my guild mate.

I sighed and immediately started walking towards my guild masters office. My emotionless look on my face as always.

Once I got there I didn't bother to knock because that's just the way I was.

"Hey Kagura," I said.

**(A/N: She looks like Kagura from Inuyasha)**

"Oh Lucy you're here already..." she said; bit surprised.

"...Thanks for knocking by the way" she said continued sarcastically.

"Whatever. Anyways what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

She looked at me with stern eyes and for once her blood red eyes actually put a little bit of seriousness into my emotionless soul.

"Lucy, it has been decided that you and that little fox demon Kisame (Key-Zah-May) will be participating in the Grand Magic Games as a single two person team" she said.

Kagura now noticed the absence of my little fox demon friend.

"Where is that little fox demon anyways? Aren't you two always together?" she asked. Her left eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but Kisame is out sick today" I said.

Kisame was my reliable little fox demon partner. She may have looked adorable but get her mad or tell her to fight and she turns into a huge sabertooth fox demon **(It's Kilala from Inuyasha except Kisame can talk)**

"Oh hope she gets better soon" said Kagura.

"Anyways, anything else Kagura?"

"You know you really do need to start calling me master"

"I'll start calling you master when I start showing real emotion"

Kagura sighed because she knew that the day when I would show real emotion would never come. I haven't shown real emotion ever since my parents and brother died trying to protect me from people who would want to use my extremely strong powers for evil.

"And yes there is something else I need you to do" said Kagura.

"Shoot" I said.

Kagura handed me a bag that was with no doubt for the Grand Magic Games.

"I need you to hand out these enrollment forms to each guild" Kagura demanded.

I sighed because this task was always given to me and Kisame whenever the Grand Magic Games was coming around.

"Ok" I said.

"That is all" said Kagura. SHe made an shooing gesture on her hand.

"See ya,"

I left Kagura's office and walked into the guild hall only to see that a guild mate of mine already had my black cloak ready for me.

"We know how much you like to keep your identity a secret when you're delivering enrollment forms" said my guild mate.

I kept my emotionless look on my face as always.

"Thanks" I said.

I took the cloak and immediately put it on.

"You're welcome" said my guild mate.

I threw my hood up and ran out of the guild.

'Well because Kisame is out sick I'll just have to deal with this myself' I thought.

Kisame could fly when she was in her bigger form so I would usually ride on her back when I had to deliver enrollment forms.

"Extreme speed: Unlock" I chanted.

I started dashing so fast that I looked like a blur.

'First stop: Lamia scale' I thought.

I started to dash off in the direction of Lamia Scale.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

_**AngelXReaper: Yo! Beta reader here! Nothing to say becasue I already told you your mistakes and NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! IT IS FORBIDDEN! **_

**AUTHOR'S**_** NOTE: New story! And don't worry at the end of this story there will be magic explanations to Lucy's magic**_

_**Anyways**_

_**Until next time**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Locked Heart

Chapter two: Wizard saint vs. Cloaked girl

* * *

**Lucy's point of view**

I was currently standing outside of Lamia Scale debating whether or not I should go in or throw a kunai with the enrollment form attached.

"Let's see. On one hand, I won't have to deal with idiots trying to take my cloak off or convince me take me cloak off," I thought. "But on the other hand I could easily end up killing someone with not knowing where I'm throwing my kunai."

I sighed and pulled a kunai out of my cloak.

'Kunai it is,' I thought.

I was about to throw my kunai when I heard a voice below me.

"You're trying to avoid coming into the guild again, aren't you?" said a woman's voice.

I looked down and saw Obba. I immediately hid my kunai and just looked at her. "Yeah," I said.

Obba grabbed my hand and started dragging me inside of Lamia Scale.

"Well that's not going to work! I like having you in the guild. Because personally I find you interesting and calming" said Obba.

I just shook my head.

Obba made me sit down at one of the bar stools.

"Now stay here until I finish filling out the enrollment form," she said with a smile; Wrinkles appearing.

As always I just remained silent handed her the enrollment form and just sat there.

'Let's see in about three seconds Lyon should be showing up' I thought.

I counted down mentally and Lyon had showed up just like predicted.

"You know you have been coming here for about five years now with that little two tailed fox whatever it is with you. And never once have we seen your face," he said.

I knew what he was saying.

"If you're asking me to take off my cloak. Your answer is always going to be no" I said.

Chelia popped up right next to me. "Aw! Come on! Please?" she asked. I looked at her and saw that she was pouting.

I stayed silent for seconds.

"No," I said.

I knew that everyone in this guild was extremely curious as to what I looked like. Even Jura was curious as to what I looked like.

"Well how about we make a bet then," said Jura's voice.

I looked behind me and saw Jura. "What kind of bet?" I asked.

"We have a battle. If I win you take off your cloak and tell us your name. If you win you don't get to take off your cloak or have any of us pester you about the matter ever again," he said.

I had to admit. I was interested and I wasn't about to let this chance of a battle slip by.

I got up. "Sure why not. I could use some fun anyways," I said.

He smirked. "Believe me. Battling me will be no fun time because I'm one of the ten wizard saints," he said.

"Yeah and I don't give a crap," I said.

He just shook his head and we went outside with the entire guild following.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Nah you go first. Just so the guild can see that your powers have no effect on me," I said.

Jura visually twitched and used a spell. "RUMBLING MOUNT FUJI!" he chanted.

I just shook my head and raised my hand to the sky.

"Water goddess Nuregami. Grant me your power so I may submerge my enemy's with the power of the ocean!" I chanted.

My eyes started to shine with the color blue and a glowing blue snake mark appeared on my back. I pointed towards Jura. "Water wall!" I chanted.

A cyclone of water appeared around me protecting me from Jura's attack. When the cyclone of water fell around me I saw Jura up to his ankles in water.

"Let's finish this" I said.

"Water shuriken!" I chanted.

The water behind me started lifting up into droplets of water which then morphed into shuriken then flung themselves at Jura. There were about two hundred shuriken in total.

Jura managed to block them with his earth magic by creating a wall made of rocks.

"How boring," I said.

"Nuregami, you can have your powers back now," I said.

My eyes stopped glowing and stopped being blue and the blue snake mark on my back disappeared.

I chanted out another spell.

"Ice god, Itegami. Grant me your power so I may freeze my enemies," I chanted.

My eyes glowed with the color of ice; which is mint and an ice colored ram mark appeared on my back. It glowed just like the snake mark.

I could see Jura getting ready to use another attack so I just created a platform of ice for me to stand on and commanded. "Ice spike" I said.

The water turned to ice and freezing Jura's feet in place and narrow, sharp, ice spikes shot up out of the ground immobilizing Jura in place.

"Give up?" I asked.

I saw Jura trying to break the spikes.

"Don't even try it. Those spikes were made by the ice god Ikegami's power. His ice is almost impossible to break," I said.

Jura looked me in the eye.

"Then I guess I give up" he said.

"Dispel" I yawned.

All the leftover parts from my attacks disappeared.

"Nullify" I continued.

All the leftover parts from Jura's attacks disappeared.

I turned around and saw the entire guild with their jaws hitting the floor.

"H-How did you do that?" asked Sherry.

I just placed my hand inside of my pockets and decided to give them a hint as to who I was. "I'm the strongest mage in the guild Love and Lucky. No matter how hard you try you cannot defeat me. And no matter what I will borderline kill you if you rip my dark red lab coat" I said.

Next thing I knew, Obba had walked out of the guild and handed me the enrollment form.

"Now be on your way. You can't keep the other guilds waiting forever," said Obba.

"Got it," I said.

I sped off leaving a small tornado in my wake (Like how Koga from Inuyasha looks when he runs).

'Next stop: Blue Pegasus,' I thought.

Little did I know, a boy with white hair had watched me run off.

* * *

**Lyon point of view**

I had watched the girl in the cloak run off.

And I think I was feeling love at first sight but a lot of questions were running through my head.

'Who is that girl? What does she look like? What was that magic she was using? Where was that little fox or whatever it was that was always with her? How did she defeat Jura? How did she gain the power of a goddess and a god? As far as I know Ikegami and Nuregami are two of the most untrusting deity's out there,' I thought deeply.

'I think...' I thought and breath in.

'...I'm in love…' I continued.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AngelXReaper: *Jaw drop* Did you edit this, girl? Because the last time I read this, it's different! And I remembered I told you about your mistakes so you did, right? _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_YOU ARE AMAZING! I just add this and that on 5 lines and viola! I'm done! EEP! You've improved! _**

**_AUTHERS NOTE: New chapter_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FLAMES AND SPAMS ARE FORBIDDEN! _**


	3. Chapter 3

A Locked Heart

Chapter three: The Flirts

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I was currently standing outside of Blue Pegasus.

'There's no way I'm going in there' I thought.

I quickly took out my kunai and threw one inside of the guild with an enrollment form attached to it.

'Now it's time to go' I thought.

I turned around only to be greeted by my worst nightmare.

'Crap… I was too late getting away again' I mentally curse.

There stood Eve, Ren, and Hibiki.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful cloaked girl" flirted Hibiki already standing by me.

I just turned towards him.

"How do you even know that I'm pretty? You don't even know what I look like underneath this cloak" I said.

"But your voice gives us a perfect image plus we can still see some of your face" said Hibiki.

In reality the cloak wasn't big enough to hide my entire face so it showed the lower part of my face.

I just crossed my arms and started walking away from the guild.

"Whatever… I have better things to do" I said.

"Hey, where's that little fox thing that's always with you anyways?" asked Ren.

I just responded without turning around or anything.

"Out sick… I'm delivering alone this year" I answered.

I could feel Hibiki smirk.

"Oh really?" asked Hibiki.

"Yes" I said.

At that second I realized because Kisame borderline hated these guy's except Eve. She would always scare them away when they were going to do something perverted. And Kisame wasn't here so I was probably in big trouble.

'Shit' I thought.

"Then I can do" said Hibiki.

Hibiki hugged me from behind successfully making me stop in my tracks.

"This" he continued.

Hibiki moved part of my cloak out of the way and he kissed me on the cheek.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. But I didn't know if it was because I was mad and my eyes were turning red or because I was blushing out of shock and embarrassment.

But one thing's for sure I was beyond angry and I was too angry to notice that someone else was too.

That… Bastard' I thought.

I pushed Hibiki off and chanted a spell.

"Fire god. Moegami. Grant me your power so I may burn my enemy" said Lucy.

My eyes turned red and a red phoenix mark appeared on my back and it was glowing.

"I think you pissed her off" said Ren.

Hibiki was scared. I could tell by his eyes.

"No crap Ren" said Hibiki.

I pointed towards Hibiki and chanted out one my spells.

"Flash fire" I chanted.

Hibiki was engulfed in flames and when they disappeared his clothes were burnt off.

'Oh dear… Guess I overdid it' I thought.

Hibiki ran into the guild and I was pretty sure he had run straight into the bathroom.

I sighed and shook my head.

"How boring" I said.

I turned towards the other

"Don't worry. I won't attack you. But do apologize to Hibiki for me when you get the chance… I… overdid it" I said.

The two nodded and Eve just looked at me with some kind of weird look in his eyes. And I had to admit it was kind of weird.

"Anyways" I said.

I turned away and started walking away with the power of Moegami no longer in my body.

"As I said, I have better things to do so farewell" I said.

I just took off running and in a flash the Blue Pegasus guild was no longer in my sight.

'Ok Next Destination: Sabertooth' I thought.

I took off making tracks towards Sabertooth un-knowing that the look in Eve's eyes was actually a look of adoration and love.

* * *

**Eve point of view**

I was beyond mad at Hibiki. He knew I had a crush on that hooded girl and yet he kissed her on the cheek. I would have attacked him if that girl hadn't done it first.

But I knew that Ren saw the way I was looking at the cloaked girl.

"Eve, that is not the kind of look you give a girl" he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I think you may have freaked her out a little bit because she left kind of quickly after seeing that look in your eyes" he said.

I realized that never once had the cloaked girl shown emotion to anyone in the guild let alone her face. So she probably didn't understand emotion or the look in my eyes and was thus freaked out by it.

"Crap… I messed up" I said.

"Yeah you probably did" said Ren.

Ren and I went back into the guild but I had a thought in my head.

'Believe me, Cloaked girl… I will find out what you like and maybe even your name'

* * *

_**AngelXReaper: You didn't edit this, right? Only the last chapter... Anyway, not much of mistakes. Add and erase this and that. If you did the same thing last chapter, it would be AWESOME! **_

**_AUTHORS_**_** NOTE: Eve has a crush on Lucy! That makes two guys who love Lucy! Lyon and Eve! Will there be any other guys that fall for her... OF COURSE THERE WILL BE!**_

_**Anyways**_

_**Until next time**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FLAMES AND SPAMS ARE FORBIDDEN! **_


	4. Chapter 4

A Locked Heart

Chapter four: How annoying!

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I was currently standing outside of Sabertooth.

'Well…' I thought.

I took one step forward.

'Something tells me the second I go in there, Sting is going to challenge me again' I continued.

I went in and as always Sting was in my face and he was saying.

"You better fight me this time!" he said.

I just shook my head.

"No" I said.

"Now where's your master? I need to speak with him" I asked.

"You can only see him if you beat me in battle!" he really won't give up.

I was starting to feel a bit of anger.

"I will not fight you" I said.

"Oh… Is it because you're scared to face the Great Sting Eucliffe in battle? Guess you aren't so strong and brave as you come off to be" he taunted.

I only frowned. Now I was going to hurt him.

"Lightning God; Gekigami. Grant me your power so I may strike down my enemy with the power of lightning" I chanted.

Everyone seemed shocked by the spell I had casted. My eyes had also started glowing yellow and a yellow tiger mark appeared on my back and it glowed

"So you wanted to fight me" I growled sounding like a tiger.

He looked happy. I knew why he wanted me to fight him too. Ever since he had seen some of my battles; seeing it made me get stronger… He hasn't stopped wanting to fight me. Because he believes that if he can beat me, He can easily beat Natsu from the Fairy Tail guild.

"Finally! You agree to fight me!" he said.

I just shook my head and said.

"Lightning arrow" I said.

An arrow made of lightning came out of nowhere and hit Sting directly; effectively knocking him out.

"He really needs to stop being so annoying" I sighed.

I gave Gekigami back his powers and went to go see the master my normal line of "How boring" straight off my vocal cords.

However, once I was in the master's office, I could hear the guild members talking to each other.

"How the hell did she do that?" asked Orga's voice.

"No idea… I've never even heard of magic like the one she was using" said Yukino's voice.

"How did that cloaked girl beat Sting-kun? Sting-kun is the greatest!" said Lector's voice.

"Fro is so confused. How did the girl get power over that tiger? And why were her eyes glowing yellow?" asked Frosch's voice.

"Just as confused as you are Frosch" said Rogue's voice.

I just mentally sighed and handed Jiemma the enrollment form for the Grand Magic Games.

"Choose your member's wisely. Me and Kisame are participating this year" I warned.

He just tensed because he knew how powerful I was.

"Just try not to kill anyone" he said.

"I'll try not to. But the god's and goddesses don't listen that well sometimes… So no promises" I said.

I just turned away and left saying.

"Say 'Hi' to Min-min for me when she gets back from her mission" I said.

"I will" he said.

I just left the guild my hands in the pockets of my dark red lab-coat. But I never did notice someone's eyes follow me out of the guild.

However once I was outside I immediately started dashing so fast that I looked like a blur.

'Next stop: Fairy Tail' I thought.

I sighed while running.

'Let's hope that they actually have some members that will put up a fight this year' I thought.

I never did realize that the eyes that had followed me out of the guild had belonged to the Memory-Make Mage of Sabertooth; Rufus Lohr

* * *

**Rufus point of view**

Even though I didn't know what that girl looked like or even knew let alone heard about the magic she was using, I couldn't help but feel attracted to her and I was very shocked at how she beat Sting so quickly.

A lot of questions were running through my head.

'Who the heck is that girl? How did she beat Sting so quickly? What in the world was that magic she was using? As far as I know magic like that doesn't even exist. Why was she wearing a cloak?' I thought

'That girl...' I thought

'...Will be in my memory.' I continued.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**AngelXReaper: Yosh! Lector! Sting isn't the greatest if his personality is like that. Though, I have someone who will always be the greatest to me. Anyway, next up: Fairy Tail! And the one who would fall for Lucy is-! Ah, wait! I shouldn't said it... Anyway, Rufus is now in the cycle! NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! It is forbidden! ** _

**_AUTHOR'S_**_** NOTE: What do you think? Rufus now has a crush on Lucy… There's one more guy that will have a crush on her. Can you guess who it is? Here's a hint… Green… There's your hint!**_

_**Now if you want the next chapter.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

A Locked Heart

Chapter five: Two Teams? Maybe they do have a chance

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I had just walked into Fairy Tail to see everyone in there and they are currently engaged in a huge brawl.

Because I didn't want to risk getting my dark red lab-coat torn up, I just stood by the doorway.

"Hello?" I said.

No response. It was if they hadn't heard a word I had just said.

"Um...Can you even hear me?" I said.

Still no response. They just continued on with their brawl.

I got an idea so I just turned around and said.

"Well if you don't want to participate in the Grand Magic Games, that's fine with me" I said.

I started to walk away but I heard them yelled.

"WAIT! DON'T GO!"

I just sighed and turned around.

"Don't ignore someone when they're talking to you" I said.

I walked to Mira and handed her the enrollment form.

"This is for the Grand Magic Games. Pick the members you're going to send then send it to the Love and Lucky guild" I explained.

I turned around and started walking out.

"Now I'm out of here. You can continue with your brawl" I said.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Gray.

I just turned my head and said.

"Aren't you and the rest of Tenrou team supposed to be dead? And I still have lots of work to do. Have to give an enrollment form to every mage guild in Fiore" I said.

"We were frozen in time by our first master, Mavis and you're doing this alone?" said Erza.

I just turned around and got sucked into the conversation.

"Well normally there's my fox demon partner, Kisame that helps me out every year but since she's out sick this year, I'm stuck doing this alone" I said.

"F-Fox demon?" asked Levy; shocked and eyes widen.

I knew almost everyone's names in this guild because I would hear about their mission's in Sorcerer Weekly. Nothing good about their missions though. One destroyed building after another.

"Don't worry… My partner is very kind. Tamed her myself" I said.

"You tamed a fox demon?" asked Erza. Her eyes also widen.

"THAT'S MAN!" yelled Elfman.

I shook my head and said.

"Yeah it was pretty easy. All I had to do was scratch behind her ears and she was my friend for life" I explained.

"I have got to try that when I find a fox demon!" said Natsu.

"Either way see ya. Have a lot of boring work to do" I said.

I turned around and started walking away but I heard Mira calling.

"Hey! Why don't you stay here for a couple minutes!" Mira suggested.

I just looked over my shoulder; still walking.

"Can't" I said.

"I have lots of work to do. Can't waste any time" I said.

"Come on! Why not just stay here until we're finished filling out the enrollment form" Mira pleaded.

I just sighed and kept on walking.

'Maybe if I don't respond she'll leave me alone' I thought.

Just as I was about to leave, Mira had got in front of me.

"You. Are. Staying" she commanded. She was glaring at me and I felt dark magic emerging from her.

I just sighed.

"Why do you want me to stay here so badly?" I asked.

"Because personally I want to see under that cloak of yours. Why do you wear that thing anyways?" she said. Her dark magic was gone.

"I don't like showing my face unless I have to" I said.

Mira just grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the guild hall bar.

"Stay here" she commanded.

I only sighed and said, "Fine"

This was totally out of character for me. I never admitted defeat unless I needed to. But here I was. Admitting defeat to Mirajane of the Fairy Tail guild when we weren't even in battle. What the heck was wrong with me?!

Mira smiled and went up the stairs to probably see Makarov or whoever the current master was and everyone had just went on talking with each other.

'Geez… How annoying… I have so much work to do yet here I am sitting in the Fairy Tail guild just because I couldn't say no to Mirajane Strauss… I have power the power to call upon thirteen gods and goddesses yet I can't say no to one girl! WTF?!' I thought.

Natsu and Gray sat down on either side of me.

"So what's your name, cloaked girl?" asked Natsu. 'My name is cloak girl...' I thought sarcastically.

"My name is of no importance" I said.

"Then what's your magic?" asked Gray.

"Nothing you need to be concerned over" I said.

They sweat dropped and I could tell by their faces, they were thinking 'So she won't tell us her name and magic but she'll probably say what guild she's from...'

"So what guild are you from?" asked Natsu.

"The merchant guild; Love and Lucky" I said.

"Why did you tame a fox demon?" asked Gray.

"I was bored and had nothing better to do" I deadpanned.

They sweat dropped.

"So you tamed a fox demon because you were bored?" asked Gray.

"You ask a lot of questions… and yes. Yes I did" I said.

I never knew that about five stools away sat a green haired man that was eavesdropping on my conversation with these two.

"Cool!" cheerfully said Natsu.

"So what's with the cloak?" asked Gray.

"I don't like showing my face when I'm delivering enrollment forms… It gives people a face to find if they want to challenge me or talk with me" I said.

"But you're giving them a voice to follow" said Natsu.

"Yeah but voice is much harder to pinpoint on a person" I said.

I knew these two really wanted to see what I looked like. So I just sighed and said, "I have blonde hair, brown eyes and I wear a lot of black and dark red" I said.

"Huh?" they said in unison.

"I could tell by the look in your eyes, you wanted to see what I looked like. I won't show you what I look like but I will at least give you some description as to what I look like" I explained.

They just looked like they understood and Mira came back down the stairs with… Two enrollment form's in her hands?

"We're going to be entering two teams into the Grand Magic Games… Hope that's ok" said Mira handing them to me.

'Hoo. Two teams, eh? I guess they do have a chance to win. This year is going to be interesting.' I hid the enrollment forms in the pockets of my dark red lab-coat and said.

"It's ok… It's never been done before. But it's ok" I said.

"Well you better get going then… You said you have a lot of work to do" said Mira.

"I do and bye" I said.

I walked out of the guild but once I was outside I started dashing really fast.

'Ok time for the other guilds.' I thought.

I dashed so fast that I swear I could put Jet from the Fairy Tail guild and Racer from Oracion Seis to shame.

* * *

**Freed point of view**

I had listened in on that conversation between that girl and Natsu and Gray… And I swear I couldn't be more confused.

A lot of questions were running around in my head.

'She tamed a fox demon? Why is her name is no importance? Does scratching behind a fox demon's ears really tame it? Why won't she reveal her magic? Why was she wearing that cloak? Why did she give those two a description of her appearance instead of showing them what she looked like?' I thought.

"I think…" I thought.

"I fell in love..." and just like that.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

* * *

**_AngelXReaper: And just like that, they were all in her cycle! Wow! They even see her face or know anything but they fell in love! I can't wait for the GMG to start!_**

**_NO FLAMES AND SPAMS ALLOWED!_**

**_AUTHOR'S_**_** NOTE: it was Freed! Four guy's one heart their all after… OH THE DRAMA! Next time we skip straight to the grand magic games!**_

_**But if you want the next chapter**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A Locked Heart

Chapter six: I swore I just saw her!

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

It had been a couple days ever since I visited all of the mage guilds in Fiore to hand out enrollment forms.

And now Kisame and I were currently walking around Crocus trying to find the place where we were supposed to stay. So far Kisame wasn't giving me good instructions on how to get there.

"Now… I think if we turn right we should find the place were looking for" she said.

I still had my cloak on and Kisame was under my cloak in the breast pocket of my dark red lab-coat; giving me directions.

"Whatever you say" I said.

I turned right and continued walking to Kisame's directions never once noticing a familiar shade of green.

* * *

**Freed point of view**

I was going to get something for Laxus-sama.

'Sometimes I wonder if people ever think I'm...- Wait. What was that?' I thought.

I looked closely and saw a black cloak… **Her** black cloak.

'Is that her? What was is she doing in Crocus? She's supposed to be from a merchant guild' I thought.

I shook my head to see if I was hallucinating or not. But when I looked again she was still there except she was turning down a different street.

'As far as I know, no merchant guilds have any business in Crocus at the time being. So, what's she doing here?' I thought.

Curiosity got the best of me and I took off after the girl to ask her what she was doing in Crocus.

But when I got to the street she had turned down I saw that she was no longer there… As if she hadn't been there in the first place.

'What in the world? I could have sworn that she had just turned down this road' I thought.

I saw a glimpse of a black cloak out of the corner of my eye but when I looked towards it, no black cloak of any kind was there.

'I could have sworn I just saw her' I thought.

I turned around and started going back to what I was doing.

'I'm hallucinating' I thought.

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

Kisame had gotten us lost _AGAIN._

"For deity sake Kisame were lost again" I said.

Kisame just stuck her tongue out at me playfully and rubbed the back of her head with her paw.

"Heh, Heh sorry about that Lucy let me try again" said Kisame.

I sighed and reluctantly allowed her to try and give me directions again.

"Ok! Now if we turn left down the next road we should come across where were supposed to be going" she said.

I just continued to walk with my partner's directions. Never once did I notice the strange red hat.

* * *

**Rufus point of view**

**_(I know I'm switching points of view too quickly! Just bear with me it will be like this for this chapter!)_**

I was currently walking around Crocus looking at stuff. As long as I was back before the Sky Labyrinth began my team was ok with me wandering around Crocus.

'You know it seems Crocus gets more and more interesting each year' I thought.

I saw some black out of the corner of my eye and familiar shape.

'Wait. What was that just now?' I thought.

I looked in the direction of where I saw it and saw the girl in the black cloak.

'What's she doing in Crocus? Isn't she from a merchant's guild? Usually merchant's guilds don't have any business in Crocus during the Grand Magic Games' I thought.

The girl had turned onto a different road going completely out of my line of sight.

'So what's she doing here then?' I thought.

Eventually curiosity got the best of me and I went after her. But when I got onto the road she had turned down. She wasn't there anymore. Like she wasn't even there to begin with.

'Is my memory creating images of that girl?' I thought.

I saw a glimpse of black out of the corner of my eye but when I looked in that direction… Nothing was there.

'My memory is projecting images of that girl' I confirmed it.

I turned around and went back to what I was doing.

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I was starting to think my partner had no sense of direction… Because we were still lost!

"Kisame… Do you even know where were going?" I said.

She just looked serious.

"Of course I know where!" she exclaimed.

She pointed in a random direction.

"Now turn down that street!" she said.

I just sighed and shook my head as I continued to walk.

'I swear Kisame you are going to seriously get us lost one day where not even the deity can help us find our way' I thought.

Kisame suddenly gave off one of her cat-like hisses. It was directed at me.

"I heard that!" she hissed.

I forgot that one of Kisame's abilities was to be able to read mind's when she was thinking about you.

"Dammit… I forgot you could do that Kisame" I said.

"Yeah and remember you're always on my mind so you won't be able to hide any thoughts from me" she said.

"How annoying" I said.

I never noticed a certain Blue Pegasus boy spot me.

* * *

**Eve point of view**

I had just spotted the cloaked girl that I had a crush on. She didn't seem to notice me though.

She turned down a road seeming to be having a quiet argument with something about… Directions?

'Maybe I can finally see under her cloak and I can help her with those directions!' I thought happily.

I took off down the road she had just gone down but once I got down the road, I didn't see one trace of her or hear that argument she was having about directions anymore.

It was like she wasn't even there to begin with and as if she had just been a figment of imagination or an illusion.

'I swore I just saw her!' I thought.

I saw a black cloak out of the corner of my eye but when I looked over there… I saw nothing.

'My mind must be playing tricks on me' I thought.

I turned around and started walking back to whenever I was doing.

'I'm just hallucinating images of her' I thought.

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I decided to pass time by sucking on light blue sucker that I was carrying in my pocket. We were still lost!

"Dammit Kisame… Should I just call Pyxis?" I said.

Kisame was sucking on a cherry sucker. I have lots of different suckers in my pockets.

"No! Now listen to your partner's directions and turn down that road!" she commanded pointing at a random path (She can see through a gap in the cloak)

I sighed and said.

"Can I please call Pyxis?" I asked again.

"No! Now listen to your partner and obey what I'm telling you!" she yelled.

Stubborn as always. I just shook my head in annoyance and continued following my partner's directions.

"Stubborn little fox demon" I mumbled.

"I heard that!" she hissed.

"You were meant to" I mumbled.

She just pouted and continued sucking on her cherry sucker.

Neither of us we're aware that a white haired boy had seen us.

* * *

**Lyon point of view**

I had seen that girl that had defeated Jura. She was still wearing that cloak of hers and I could faintly hear that she was having an argument with something about directions.

'Maybe I could help her find where she's supposed to go' I thought.

I walked over to her as fast as I can.

"Hey cloaked girl" I called.

She turned towards me.

"Oh hi… What's up?" she asked.

"I could hear that you were having some kind of argument about directions… I was wondering if I could help you find where you were going" I said.

She just **smiled** with that sucker in her mouth. 'A rare smile and it was angelic' I blushed.

"I would love that… Thanks" she said. .

"S-so where were you going?" I asked.

"Me and Kisame were trying to find Moons Rise" she said.

I knew exactly where that was my GMG team had stayed there once and my blush disappear.

"I know exactly where that is" I said.

"Could you help us find are way then?" she asked.

"Of course" I said.

I started leading the cloaked girl in the direction of Moons Rise.

"So why are you heading there?" I asked.

"You'll find out pretty soon" she answered.

I was still curious but I didn't want to annoy this girl.

Once we got there she thanked me and handed me… A sucker?

"A sucker?" I asked taking it from her.

"Yeah. Its ice flavored. Thought you would like it" she said.

"Well thank you" I said.

She just smiled and we went our separate ways.

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

Once we were inside I started talking to Kisame.

"See Kisame… We were lucky that he came around or else we would have missed the GMG" I stated.

She just crossed her paws and said.

"Well we still have about three hours left before it starts… I would have gotten us here eventually!" she said.

"Uh huh" I said.

I started walking towards me and Kisame's room.

"And I'm doing all the direction making when were in the Labyrinth" I said.

Kisame just responded with the three words I've heard so many times ever since we became partners.

"OH COME ON!"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**_AngelXReaper: Is ice a flavor? Anyway, always mentioning a sucker makes me want to buy one so...I'm doing it!_**

**_*after 2 minutes*_**

**_Yeah! Blueberry flavor! *starts sucking*_**

**_Okay! Back to business! Yum! What was I was about to say again? Hmmm Yum!_**

**_Mou! Nevermind! FLAMES AND SPAMS ARE FORBIDDEN! _**

**_AUTHOR'S_**_** NOTE: if you want the next chapter!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A Locked Heart

Chapter Seven: So Much Surprises in One Go

* * *

**Nobody point of view**

Everyone was currently standing inside their team places; waiting for the team who passes the first trial to be announce.

"I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's event." Chapati, one of the announcers said.

"We are honored to have Yazima-san, a former member of the Magic Council, as our commentator. Thrilled to have you here, Yazima-san." Chapati continued.

"The pleasure's mine." Yazima said.

"For day one's guest, we're also privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus." Chapati announced.

"We're gonna win this year~!" Jenny yelled.

"First team ranks, the 9th in the Preliminary Event. Can the reclaim their glory in the old days?" Chapati said.

"Contrary to their name, let's welcome THE ROWDY FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu raised his fist and Elfman carried their Fairy Tail flag. All of then looking fierce and determine.

But the crowd were booing. "Wha-?" Natsu froze and his eyes wide. "Are they booing us?" Gray asked. "Uuhhh..." and Elfman was speechless.

"Despite the fact that they always got the last place over the past few years, Fairy Tail somehow managed to win through the Preliminary Event. They ranked in the 9th place." Chapati said.

"The return of 'Tenrou Team' shocked the eintire land, will they help Fairy Tail become number one guild in Fiore once more?!" Chapati continued.

"This is wonderful. Congrats, Fairy Tail." Yazima gave them a thumbs up and his right eye sparkled.

But Freed was unaffected instead he was thinking about the cloaked girl. 'Was is really an illusion or not?'

"HURRAY HURRAY! FAIRY TAIL!" All of the guild members cheered. Freed break out of his thought. "They are cheering on us." he muttered.

"Erm...Well..." Natsu stared at the members' balcony. "Hmmm?" Gray also did the same.

"What?" Elfman exclaimed. His eyes widen. "Is that..." Erza eyes also widen. Master noticed them staring at his side and saw tiny legs swinging.

"Hurray Hurray Fairy Tail." The first master sang-cherred. "MASTER MAVIS!" they all screamed in surprise. Except for Asuka and Romeo. They were starring.

"I'm here to cheer." she said. "You came to...to cheer?" Master Makarov sweat dropped.

"Erm...I got bored stucking on the Tenrou Island." she continued.

"Hahahaha! Such a relief to see the first master here!" Natsu laugh and said. "Even she's a spirit." Gray eyes darken and cold sweat appeared.

"Next... Let's welcome the 8th team in the Preliminary Event..."

"The Hounds of Hell's Army, Quarto Cerberus." They came out onto the field

"WILD!" Rocker yelled. "OOH!" Nobarly also yelled.

"Bitches, let's win this year!" their guild master yelled.

"The 7th placer is a female guild." Chapati yelled. "Dancers of the ocean, Mermaid Heel!" he continued. Arana gave them a flying kiss and Beth just wave.

"Didn't know such guild existed!" Happy said and Macao and Wakaba had hearts in their hearts.

"Coming up, the 6th place is the wings that sparkle in the dark, BLUE PEGASUS!" All of them sparkled and winked.

"Kyaa!"

"Eve-kun!"

"Hibiki-sama!"

"Ren!"

"Ichiya sucks!"

"Come on, guys!" Jenny cheered.

But Eve was thinking about the cloaked girl. 'Where is she?' he thought.

"The 5th place, Goddess of Love and War, sacred destroyers."

"LAMIA SCALE!"

"Only 5th in the Preliminary round?! Were you holding back, you idiots?!" their guild master yelled in anger.

Along the way, Lyon was thinking hard. 'Why is she in Crocus? And what's with the two-tailed sabertooth?'

"I'm sorry, Baba-sama. Sorry for holding everyone back." Chelia said and then she trip. Lyon noticed this and was break out of his thoughts. "Chelia, don't panic."

"Sorry, Lyon." Chelia apologized. "Who's that?" Natsu asked. "Where's the guys who always says "Love?" Gray also asked.

"I've never seen that person there before...A person?!" Freed glanced at Blue Pegasus and saw the bunny.

"Chelia is Sherry's cousin." Yuka said. "Hoho, she's really something." Toby said.

"Umm..My "Love" is way from enough." Chelia said as she glance at Quarto Cerberus. They were yelling. "Ooh!" And "Wild"

"That was a compliment!" Toby yelled. Chelia cupped her face. "Ya! Sorry Toby!" Yuka was annoyed. "Stop crying."

"Next up...The 4th placer. Wow! What a surprise. A first-time guild made their way in the top four!"

"The Midnight Raider, RAVEN TAIL!"

"Raven Tail?!" Natsu excalimed in surprise. His eyes widen and cold sweats appeared. Gray and Elfman also has cold sweats.

"This is...The Guild foundered by Master's son, Ivan." Erza said. "But...This is..." Freed coudln't even continue his sentence.

"A Dark Guild!" Master Makarov yelled in angered.

"Is it okay to let them participate in the Grand Magic Tournament?!" Master Makarov yelled. He was trying to juno but held back by Lissana and Macao. "Master, calm down!" "I do feel a malicious force." Master Mavis said.

"Is that a dark Guild?"

"I've never heard of it before."

The crowd was effected as well.

"Well...According to the official records, Raven Tail has been existed fr more than 7 years. And it's approved as an official guild recently." Chapati said.

"So it's not a dark guild since being approved by the Guild League." Yazima said.

"Ivan... What the hell are you gonna do.. How did you make it..." Master Makarov had a huge thick mark.

"Well...There are three teams left!" Chapati said excitedly.

"Huh? One of them is Sabertooth, right?"

"What about the other two?"

"All Major teams have entered."

The crowds was going crazy.

"So this could be opportunity for the broken winged fairies to fly again?!" Chapati yelled.

"Seriously? Could that be..."

"B Team of Fairy Tail!"

"Whaat?!" Natsu yelled.

"Nee-chan?!"

"Gajeel!"

"Juvia!"

"Laxus-sama!"

"Another team from Fairy Tail?" The crowd yelled.

"Well, Yazima-san, seems many people find themselves confused by the amended rules. Right..For this event, each guild is allowed to send at most two teams to compete."

"In second place! AAH! What a another surprise! Its the suppose to be best, undefeated and ultimate king!"

"SABERTOOTH!"

"No way! They are in second place?"

"Then who's in fist place?"

"Master won't be happy about this." Yukino said.

"No shit." Orga cursed.

"Hey, Rufus has been more silent than before. What's he thinkin'?" Sting asked and Rogue just shrugged his shoulder.

In reality Rufus was thinking about the cloaked girl and what she might look like under that jet black cloak.

"And finally in first place! This guild is not a mage guild and it isn't mercenary either! But it is home to the beautiful feudal-japan style master named Kagura!" announced Chapati.

Kagura and the entire guild of Love and Lucky was watching everything on a big Lacrima vision in the guild and Kagura's face turned as red as rose when Chapati called her beautiful also she hid her face behind her fan as her guild-members teased her.

"Please welcome the two person team that took first place this year!"

A cloaked girl started entering the field as Chapati said.

"Love and Lucky!"

Rufus, Lyon, Eve, and Freed were jerked their head to Lucy.

'So that's why she's here...' Lyon thought.

'She's here and competing?!' thought Rufus, Eve, and Freed; surprise.

All the other people who didn't see Lucy's companion said,

"I only see one person"

"Is she really strong enough to the point where it's just a two person team?"

Mato came up to the cloaked girl.

"Um excuse me" said Mato.

She looked down at him.

"Everyone wants to know what you look like so could you please take off that cloak?" asked Mato.

She only sighed.

"Fine" she nodded.

The cloaked girl snapped her fingers revealing what she looked like and the small little two tailed creature that was sucking on a sucker on her shoulder was seen.

"The name's Lucy Heartfilia" she said.

The two-tailed creature took its sucker out of its mouth and introduced its self

"I'm Kisame" said the two-tailed creature.

"May all you other mages have fun fighting for first place" teased Kisame.

"Good luck to you all" said Lucy.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**_AngelXReaper: I really hate travelling! I was out of town for three days and I miss so much on fanfiction. Is there a new story for me to read? Is there and update on my favorite story? I really need to write my new chapter!_**

**_But it was all worth it... Ahehehehehe..._**

**_Anyway, NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! IT IS FORBIDDEN! _**

**_AUTHORS_**_** NOTE: They finally know what Lucy looks like! Also I now have a poll for who Lucy should end up with on my Profile!**_

_**If you want the next chapter!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A Locked Heart

Chapter Eight: Hidden

* * *

**Nobody point of view**

"Now that the teams are all arrived, what do you think of this year's teams, Yazima-san?" Chapati said.

"It's good to be young." Yazima answered.

"Um.. I wasn't asking about that..." he said.

"Well, sorry for keeping you waiting!" A large tombstone like appeared then in the middle of the arena.

"Now here are the programs of the Grand Magic Tournament!" Written in the tombstone like is the games that would be happening. Though every day they have both games and battle. On Day 1 was Hidden + battle while the others had '? ? ? + battle"

"Everyday we got battles..." Kisame muttered.

"In terms of games, each team already has varying points... According to their rankings in the preliminary rounds."

"Each teams is allowed to select any members to participate."

"In those battle, the sponsor will have the right to make a decision by drawing considering factors like fans' votes."

"They got to decide? How exciting." Lucy muttered and smirk a little.

"The rules for the battles are simple. Teams fight against each other. The winning teams gets ten points while the losing one gets none. If it's a tie, each teams gets five points."

"Now let's begin the opening game of the Grand Magic Tournament! 'Hidden' starts."

"Each Team sends out one members. The rules will be explained once the team members are all gathered."

Lucy only took out a sucker and put it in her mouth as she said.

"I'll go."

Kisame jumped off Lucy's shoulder and went onto the ground.

"Good luck and try not to mortally wound anyone" said Kisame.

"No promises." said Lucy.

Everyone shuddered at what Lucy said because they could all hear her and now everyone was too scared to compete in fear of getting mortally wounded by Lucy.

"From Love and Lucky! Lucy Heartfilia!" Chapati exclaimed.

"I'll go." Eve step forward and fasten his tie.

"From Blue Pegasus! Eve Tearm!"

'Perhaps I should go… After all I'd like to see what else Lucy can do. And she's competing too so I'll go' Rufus thought.

"I'll go." He said. His team allowed him to go without any hesitation but Sting knowing how powerful Lucy was and how much her 'Lightning Arrow' attack hurt, he warn Rufus.

"Just don't run into that Lucy chick. If you do, your borderline os over."

Rufus nodded his and he step forward. He take off his hat and raised it. He also smirk to the audience.

"He's here! The singing poet who sings to the crimson moon! Rufus is here!" Chapati yelled in excitement.

"From Mermaid Heel! Beth Vanderwood"

"From Quatro Cerberus! Yeager!"

"From Raven Tail! Nullpudding!"

Beth, Yeager and Nullpudding went over to the place where the other participants are regardless of being afraid of how powerful Lucy is.

'Well if Lucy's competing in this event I'll compete too!' thought Lyon.

"From Lamia Scale! Lyon Vastia!"

Lyon went over to where the others and noticed how everyone except Eve and Rufus we're keeping their distance from Lucy.

'Why aren't they keeping their distance like everyone else? Are they not afraid? Or do they love her too?' he thought

Lyon stood by Lucy not showing any fear of her power just like Rufus and Eve.

"Well if Lyon's participating I'll go too" said Gray.

"Be careful Gray you heard what that little fox or whatever it is said about her" Erza warned him.

Kisame heard this and got defensive.

"My name is Kisame! Not little fox!" Kisame hissed at her.

Erza only ignored her as Gray went over to the others.

"Oh you're going to ignore me huh?" growled Kisame.

Kisame started stalking towards Erza getting ready to change into her demon form but...

"Kisame" Lucy sternly stop her.

Kisame looked at Lucy stopping in her tracks.

"Drop it" Lucy gave her a little glare.

Kisame only sighed, "Fine."

She went back to her spot and sat there sucking on her cherry sucker.

"From Fairy Tail team A! Gray Fullbuster!" Chapati exclaimed.

'I want to participate but Gray had beat me to it.' Freed though sadly.

"If Gray-sama is competing Juvia must go!" Juvia exclaimed with hearts on her eyes.

Juvia started walking over to Gray.

"From Fairy Tail team B! Juvia Lockster!" Chapati yelled.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask... What the hell are you?" Gray asked to Mato. 'He's got a point...' Lucy thought.

"As you can see, I'm a pumpkin~" Mato answered. "Huh? Was it a dumb question?" Gray sweat drop.

"Juvia thinks it's a pumpkin, too."

"Erm.. Fine." Gray surrendered. 'Good question with a dump answered. Useless for asking that question.' Lucy thought.

"They get that question every year. Don't worry." Eve said. Lucy glanced at him and he blushed.

"I supposed he's a staff member." Beth also said.

"Hold on." the participant from Raven Tail said. "The game... I still have no idea what that is. No no... about the games you'll have, I think Fairy Tail will have a great chance of winning with their two teams, right?"

Lucy glanced at Fairy Tail and saw their expressions; angry.

"It's true. It's quite incredible to have two teams from the same guild to get into the main events. P..Pum.." Mato said.

"It's fine." Rufus intervene. "My memory is telling me... That two contestants doesn't guarantee advantage..." 'and as long I could still watch Lucy...' He silently add.

"I don't see any problem, either." Yeager said.

"Same here." Beth said. I nodded my head; also agreeing.

"Tut." Nullpuding said.

One person from each team has been selected and agreeing on Fairy Tail having two teams. Mato started the games.

"Field Open!" Mato yelled. Something huge then starting appearing in front of them. The others was surprise while Lucy was just standing there; waiting for it to be over.

"Time to begin Hidden!" said Chapti

The town finally appeared and the contestant got transported inside the town and they were all separated from each other.

"Where should I hide?" asked Beth to herself.

"Looks like I just have to find everyone" said Gray while running.

Lucy was only standing her ground as she said.

"Here comes the annoying part" said Lucy.

Copies of everyone then appeared.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Gray yelled as his eyes grow wide.

"The eight contestants won't be able to know where the other are. The Hidden rule is very simple. You will be doing hiding and seeking at the same time."

"You have to find the others in town. and give them an attack. You can use any kind of magic. It doesn't matter whether you get injured or not. The person who launches his attack first can get 1 point."

"These are your clones. If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll be counted off 1 point'

"Start! Disappear in silence! Just like a black cat hidden in dark night!"

"Do your best Eve-kun!" said Jenny

Lucy only used one of her spells right off the bat

"Moon God: Yumigami, Grant me your power so I may control the darkness around me" chanted Lucy.

Lucy's eyes glowed black as a glowing black rabbit mark appeared on her back.

"Looks like it won't be that hard to find Lucy as her eyes are glowing black and she has a glowing black rabbit mark on her back now" said Yajima.

"Well that isn't very good hiding" said Jenny.

"That's what you think" Lucy only said that.

Lucy went over to the wall and turned into a shadow as she started walking around looking for people.

"I stand corrected" said Jenny.

Lucy eventually came across Lyon and Gray who we're talking about something.

"I can tell that you like Juvia but I have no interest in Juvia" Lyon stated.

"I DON'T LIKE JUVIA!" Gray yelled and a small blush appeared.

Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Moon God: Yumigami, Grant me you're Mochi Hammer" whispered-chanted Lucy.

The shadow on the wall gained a Mochi Hammer that was slung over the shoulder.

"Did you hear something?" asked Lyon. He looked around but saw nothing.

"So I'm not the only one who heard it?" asked Gray. He too was looking around.

Lucy came out of the shadows wielding a Mochi Hammer that was slung over her shoulder.

"Hey over here." said Lucy.

Both ice-mages looked to see Lucy.

"Ever wonder what it feels like to get hit in the head with a Mochi Hammer?" asked Lucy.

Before they answered, Lucy had already smacked them both on the head using the Mochi Hammer.

"Ow…" they said in unison.

They teleported away and Lucy gained two points.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT GRAY-SAMA!" yelled Juvia's voice.

Juvia had jumped from her spot getting ready to attack Lucy with her water slicer but before she could...

*SMACK*

"Ow…" said Juvia as she held her head.

Lucy jumped up and whacked Juvia on the head with her Mochi Hammer gaining her another point.

Juvia teleported away and Lucy started walking away but only got a few meters before she heard a voice.

"Carrot Missiles!" said Beth's voice.

Lucy didn't even sense her Magical Presence so Lucy was caught off guard.

"Shadow form!" said Lucy.

Lucy's body turned into shadows and the carrot's flew right threw her but once the attack finished Lucy became human again.

"Huh? I missed?" said Beth as she appeared out of her hole.

Suddenly Beth was attacked with some kind of prickly plant that busted from out below her.

"Ha! I saw you use your magic!" said Yeager completely forgetting that Lucy was there.

Lucy had only raised her Mochi Hammer to hit him but...

"White Fang!" Eve said as he activate his magic.

Yeager had lost the point he had when he attacked Beth and Eve gained a point as Yeager teleported away.

"I was never one to attack a snow mage as I do love the snow" Lucy stated.

Eve blushed as he heard that Lucy said she loved the snow but was shocked when Lucy raised her Mochi Hammer.

"But ah well" said Lucy.

Lucy smacked Eve with her Mochi Hammer making her clutch his head while he crouched in a corner and Lucy gained another point.

"You have no idea how much this hurts" Eve groaned in pain.

"If you make the moon God mad, he will hit you over the head with his Hammer regardless if you're a kid or not" said Lucy.

In reality Lucy was trained by Thirteen God's and Amaterasu had warned her about Yumigami with that exact same-message.

"I'm not a kid!" said Eve as he teleported away.

Lucy started wandering around but never got into any battles that weren't her business as for instance she walked right past Nullpudding and Gray even though she easily attack both of them.

She eventually saw Rufus right in the open.

'Shouldn't he be hiding?' thought Lucy.

"Memory-make" he said.

It became night and everyone in the Hidden game that wasn't a copy had this golden aura about them.

'Well this is strange' thought Lucy.

"Night of falling stars!" Rufus said.

His attack hit everyone except for Lucy and Nullpudding who dodged.

Before Lucy could attack, Nullpudding got first. But a copy of Rfus was the one got hit.

"Huh? A copy?" said Nullpudding.

Rufus disappeared then reappeared after Nullpudding's attack had gone past where he was.

"Don't worry you won't lose any points, that was simply the memory of me being there" said Rufus.

Lucy warped being Rufus and she was standing on a cloud of darkness.

"Memory-make? What a nice magic… Not strong enough to defeat me but still what a nice magic you have" said Lucy.

Rufus whipped around.

"Hello" Lucy greeted.

Lucy got an evil-smile as she rose up her Mochi Hammer.

"And good bye!" Lucy said.

Lucy smacked Rufus on the head with her Mochi Hammer gaining her another point.

"And time is up!" Chapati yelled.

The buildings disappeared just leaving the point stone and Lucy helped Rufus down to the ground on her cloud of darkness.

"Thanks" said Rufus.

"You're welcome" said Lucy.

"Yumigami, you can have your powers and Mochi Hammer back now" said Lucy.

The glowing eyes and mark disappeared as did the Mochi Hammer.

"What kind of magic is that anyways?" asked Eve who was holding his head with one hand.

Lucy only looked and him and put a finger to her lips saying.

"It's a secret" said Lucy.

Lucy just placed her hands inside of her pockets and she just stood there as the standings we're called out.

"In first Sabertooth with 10 Points" Chapati announced.

Rufus started holding the place where Lucy hit him.

"So I guess getting hit by Lucy with that Mochi Hammer was worth it" he said.

"In second, Love and Lucky with 8 Points" said Chapati.

Lucy placed her hands in her pockets as Kisame jumped onto her shoulder.

"You did your best Lucy" said Kisame.

"That was boring" said Lucy.

"In third place, Nullpduding with 6 points."

"In fourth place, Lyon with 5 points."

"In fifth place, Eve with 4 points."

"In sixth place, Beth with 3 points."

"In seventh place, Yeager with 2 points."

"In eighth place, Juvia with 1 point."

"In last place, Gray with 0 point!"

"Fairy Tail came in last. Even with two teams" said Lucy

Lucy went over to Gray and Juvia holding out two suckers to them.

"What are you doing?" asked Gray.

"Think of it as a consolation prize" said Lucy.

They smiled.

"Juvia thank you" Juvia thanked.

"Thanks for this I feel a little bit better" said Gray.

"Love-Rival!" Juvia exclaimed.

But Lucy only ignored her and walked away back to her place.

"Now it's time for a battle! Everyone please clear the field!" Chapati yelled.

Everyone went to the place where their teams should be.

"Now are first battle of the day is...!"

"Flare Corona from Raven Tail versus Kisame from Love and Lucky!"

"Well this should be interesting" said Yajima.

"The cute little fox has to fight Flare? Do your best cute little fox!" said Jenny.

"MY NAME IS KISAME!" yelled Kisame.

"Heh, Heh. Blondie fox" said Flare creepily.

"Do your best Kisame I know that you'll do well" said Lucy.

"You got that right!" said Kisame.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**_AngelXReaper: Yosh! I granted one request from the reader. said gamergirl should make her chapters longer but she didn't so I did it. I hope you're happy now! _**

**_Also, I can't wait for the next chapter! gamergirl, go girl! You really need it especially on battles!_**

**_AUTHOR'S_**_** NOTE: now Kisame has to fight Flare! What will happen!? Will Kisame win? Or will Raven Tail cheat and make it so Flare wins?**_

_**If you want the next chapter!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

A Locked Heart

Chapter nine: Hair vs. Fox

* * *

**Kisame point of view**

I had just walked out onto the field and I could hear the other guilds talking with each other.

"That little thing is going to fight Flare?"

"Hope it will be ok..."

"Do your best you cute little fox!"

I shook my head and glared at Flare who was extremely creepy.

"You two, come here, please!" Mato said as he raised his hands and pointed his index finger in the hair.

"The time limit is **30 **minutes."

"Litt- Little Blondie Fox. Hehe." Flare bend her neck to her right.

"Within the time limit, if one makes his rival cannot fight, the he wins. Well now, the first round..."

"Battle Start!" said Mato.

I made the first move.

"Transform!" I yelled.

I was engulfed in flames as my body started to drastically change.

"Ha! I haven't even attacked yet and you're already getting hurt!" laughed Flare.

I got big to about the size of two fully grown lions, my canines became sabertooth like, fire, ice, wind, and rocks started dancing around my paws, and I had a black four sided star mark on my forehead.

"What a pathetic little Blondie fox you are!" she laughed harder.

When I heard Flare's comment, I let out a demonic roar as the fire around me diminished.

"CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN!?" I roared. I showed my fangs and glared more at her.

I could feel Lucy smile at me from where she was leaning against a stone wall.

"I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO!" Flare roared back.

She let her hair out of its braids and used a spell.

"LONG-HAIR WOLF FORM!"

Her hair changed into the form of a huge wolf and it charged at me however I stood my ground.

"Extreme Speed!" I chanted.

I started dashing around the battlefield so quickly that I was invisible.

"Where did that Blondie fox go?" asked Flare. She looked around with her hair still on wolf form.

I reappeared right behind Flare.

"Right behind you..." I whispered.

She whipped around just as I used an attack.

"Ice Dagger Blast!" I chanted.

Daggers made of ice started raining down around the field cutting up Flare's precious hair.

"My hair!" she exclaimed in despair. Her eyes widen as she watch her hair fallen.

I only smirked and disappeared in a flash again.

"That won't work again you Blondie fox!" she yelled.

Before I knew it Flare had wrapped her hair around my paws and started throwing me around the battlefield dragging me across the ground and slamming me into wall's at some points.

I let Flare have her fun for a few seconds before freeing myself with a spell.

"FOX FIRE!" I chanted.

The fire around my paws increased and burned off Flare's hair; Enraging her even more.

"Do you have a grudge against hair?!" she yelled.

"No. I just don't like it when hair is trying to attack me so I attack it before it can get me" I stated.

Flare only growled and sent her hair underground.

'A sneak attack eh? That won't work. All I have to do is think about Flare and then I can read her thoughts' I thought.

I thought about Flare but her mind was completely silent.

'What? She isn't thinking about anything! I don't know where she's going to attack from!' I thought; surprise.

I stopped thinking about Flare as I started to look around me but I saw something.

'The bitch can't be serious!' I thought; scared.

Flare had positioned some of her hair near Lucy's neck who didn't have a clue that she was in danger.

I was extremely worried because Lucy's neck was the weakest part of her body with how many blows have been dealt there.

"Lucy-hmph!" Flare's hair had wrapped around my mouth making talking impossible.

"Better be quiet Blondie fox or else I'll strike your partner's pretty little neck" she growled.

Knowing that I couldn't do anything without Flare possibly fatally wounding Lucy… I let Flare beat the crap out of me.

'I just have to take it! For Lucy's sake!' I thought. I closed my eyes; ready for more attacks.

Flare whipped all over my body with her hair causing burn and whip marks to appear all over my body. She was laughing like a maniac and she was enjoying what was she was doing.

Along the torture I thought about Lucy and heard her thoughts.

'What is with you Kisame? You're usually so focused and coordinated but now you're losing to Flare? Did you use up too much magic without knowing again?' she thought; so concerned.

'Please turn around!' I thought. Hoping Lucy would hear me.

Flare lifted me up and suspended me in thin air with her hair covering my mouth and her hair holding my paws apart.

"Ne, do you want me brand the insignia of Raven Tail on you?" some of her hair molded into their mark and was hissing. "A mark that can never be erased."

"Now...Where do you want to put it?" she asked as her molded hair was in front in my face.

'Someone please help me!' I thought.

* * *

**Lyon point of view**

I saw the hair by Lucy's neck and I was currently racing over there.

'Raven Tail bastards. How could you do this!?' I thought. My face was wearing a angry expressions and a huge thick mark appeared on my forehead.

I got over to where Lucy was and froze the hair with my ice and after was broken, I smashed it.

I caught a glimpse of Lucy's face and it looked mad. She went over to the end of her place and yelled out to Kisame.

"Kisame! Get it in gear and start fighting back against that bitch!" she yelled.

The battle changed after that...

* * *

**Kisame point of view**

I smirked and tore off Flare's hair with my sabertooth fangs and burned off the parts that were suspending me in mid air.

"Time for this battle to change!" I yelled.

I got ready and started my ultimate attack.

**With two-tails flowing behind me,**

**I dare not defy thee as I, too am a demon,**

**But I am losing in this battle as thee can see,**

Darkness started cloaking the entire arena.

**So please help your loyal subject and lend me thee power,**

Two huge glowing red eyes appeared behind me and Flare was cowering in fear the second she heard a growl

**I call upon the Demon King!"**

Flare was completely afraid as the body of a huge nine-tailed fox appeared in the darkness appearing to be the owner of the glowing red eyes.

"W-What is this?" asked Flare in fear.

'I won't lose to you! I'll win! I refuse to lose to someone like you!' I thought angrily.

"FATE ZERO!" I yelled. The nine-tailed fox behind me opened his mouth and let out a huge red blast of red light that was heading towards Flare but at the last second...My attack disappeared and Flare wasn't hurt one bit.

'Was I… Not strong enough?' I thought sadly.

'How? Why?' I thought

I fell onto my side; Feeling all the magical power drained from my body.

A few seconds pass before Flare started laughing.

"Ha! Looks like this Blondie fox isn't so strong after all!" Flare spat. After hearing it, I felt a pang of pain.

Somehow I could feel Lucy's worried gaze on my back and I started to think about her so I could hear her thoughts.

'Please get up Kisame! I need you to win this! So please get up and show that Flare girl who's the strong one and the weak one!' thought Lucy.

I was shocked. Lucy still thought of me as strong? Even though I'm lying on the ground right now?

"The winner is-!" Chapati was cutted. He saw I was still in all fours but I was struggling at my posture.

"THIS BATTLE ISN'T OVER YET!" I yelled stubbornly.

Flare only chuckled. "You just don't know when to give up do you?" she asked.

I started dashing towards Flare and she made her hair go into the wolf form again.

"THAT WON'T STOP ME!" I yelled.

I charged right through it freezing it with ice magic as I passed it.

But the second I got to Flare I yelled out.

"WIND BLADES!"

Flare was attacked with blades made of wind and she was knocked out from the force I had put into those attacks.

"Whoa! It looks like the battle has been turned around as Kisame has beaten Flare even though she is out of magic!" Chapati exclaimed.

I turned back into my smaller form panting from how much magic I had used.

"The winner is Kisame from Love and Lucky!"

"Way to go cute little fox!" Jenny congratulate me as she winked.

I fell onto my side in the process of passing out.

The last thing I remembered, the feeling of Lucy picking me up and cradling me in her arms.

"You did your best Kisame now get some well-deserved rest..." she said gently.

Her tone reminded me of a caring mother and I feel into unconsciousness as my partner carried me to the infirmary to have my burns treated.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**_AngelXReaper: Woah! That was cool! It took me 5 hours to beta and that was because of this anime! It was blocking me! Anyway, I have nothing to say since the current PM we are having is blocking my brain... NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! _**

**_AUTHORS_**_** NOTE: Kisame kicked Flare's ass! What a good fox demon she is!**_

_**If you want the next chapter!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

A Locked Heart

Chapter ten: Night wandering

**Lucy point of view**

After all the battle's we're done Kisame and I went back to our room and we're now not doing anything.

"Come on Lucy just go outside and have some fun I'll be fine" said Kisame.

Well Kisame was trying to convince me to go outside…

"No way Kisame I'm going to stay here and keep watch over you incase that Flare comes to seek revenge or some stuff" I said.

"Lucy I'll be fine just go out and have some fun" she said.

I sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked.

Kisame nodded.

"Ok then I'll go out" I said.

I got up and placed two suckers next to Kisame.

"In case you need something to suck on while I'm gone" I said.

"Thank you. Now go have fun!" she said.

I sighed and moved my goggles from my hair to my eyes.

"I will, I will" I sighed.

I left the room and started to wander around Crocus with one of my sucker's in my mouth and my hand's in my pockets.

"Why did I even agree to this I mean after all she's injured and that Flare girl could easily end up coming back and attack her in a fit of revenge" I thought.

I kept walking but after a few minute's my worry for my partner and best friend took over.

"Screw it! Going back to Moon's Rise and staying there no matter what Kisame say's!" I thought.

I turned around and started to walk back to Moon's Rise but just after a few second's

"Hey! Lucy-san!" said someone's voice.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Eve the Blue Pegasus mage running over.

"Oh hey what's up" I said.

He stopped right in front of me.

"That was really awesome what Kisame did out there!" he said.

"Yeah that's true but Kisame isn't with me right now. She's back resting at Moon's Rise. So if you want to tell her that she's awesome you'll have to wait until tomorrow when she's all better" I said.

He looked confused.

"She'll be better by tomorrow? Those we're third degree burns" he said.

"I know but Kisame's demon heritage make's her have the ability to heal faster than most humans so she'll be better by tomorrow" I said.

And now he looked amazed.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That's so cool!" he said.

"Yeah it is cool" I said.

"Either way I have to get heading back to Moon's Rise to go keep Kisame safe from any revenge seeking, red haired girl's named Flare" I said.

I started walking back to Moon's Rise.

"Hey! Wait a second!" said Eve.

I looked over my shoulder back at him wordlessly asking him 'what was it'.

"Would you like to head to a sucker shop with me tomorrow?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure I don't see why not" I said.

"Ok see you later then" he said.

We went are separate ways and I was walking along the wall of the river minding my own business.

"I really hope Kisame isn't in any trouble" I thought.

"Wonder how's she's doing right now. Are her burn's hurting her? Are her bandages too tight?" I thought.

Even though I was a completely emotionless person on the outside I was a pretty kind hearted girl on the inside I just don't show it all that much Kisame is actually the only one who actually see's my emotion's if they ever appear on the outside which is a very rare occurrence for me to actually show any emotion let alone a negative one.

"I better hurry up and get back never know when something bad might happen" I thought.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I accidentally miss stepped and was about to fall into the river.

"My poor suckers are going to get wet and the flavor in them will wash away! Oh no!" I thought.

Next thing I knew I felt someone's hand grab my wrist and pull me onto solid ground before I fell and as a way of saying thank you I wrapped my arms around the person giving them a hug.

"Thank you for saving me" I said.

"Y-You're welcome…" said the person.

I pulled away and saw it was Freed the Fairy Tail mage.

"Seriously thanks if you haven't my suckers would have lost their flavor" I said.

"Suckers?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a purple one.

"I make them myself most of the time and I have every flavor known to man from Sunlight to Moonlight" I said.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and he pointed at the sucker I was holding in my hand.

"What is that one?" he asked.

I smiled mentally because I knew he was a rune mage.

"Rune flavor" I said.

"Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It was hard to make but I have to admit it's worth it most of the time" I said.

He waited a few seconds before saying.

"Could I possibly have it?" he asked.

"I don't see why not" I said.

He took it from me and put in his mouth.

"Tastes like grapes for some reason" he said.

"Yeah I can never figure out why they taste like that" I said.

I turned away and started walking back to Moon's Rise.

"Either way thanks for saving me. Now I better get back it's almost its late and you should probably get back too" I said.

"Good Luck in the Grand Magic Games tomorrow" he said.

I chuckled.

"Actually I think it's you and your team who will need good luck if one of you has to fight against me or Kisame" I said.

I could sense that he shivered remembering that attack Kisame pulled during her fight with Flare.

"Yeah guess we will need good luck if we have to fight against you or Kisame" he said.

I started my way back to Moon's Rise.

**Place skip: Lucy and Kisame's room in Moon's Rise.**

I went in only to be met with a dark room and the sound of Kisame softly snoring.

"Guess she went to sleep" I thought.

I yawned.

"I better too" I thought.

I got changed into a black button up pajama shirt and gray sweatpants still had my goggles on though except they we're on my hair instead of over my eyes.

"Good night world" I thought.

I crawled into bed falling asleep almost immediately. Never once noticing a black shadow outside my window watching me.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_**AUTHERS NOTE: No! The person was not one of the boy's! They are not stalkers!**_

_**If you want the next chapter!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. Writers block!

_**CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**_

_**I'M SORRY EVERYONE**_

_**BUT UNTIL I HAVE SOME IDEA FOR THIS STORY**_

_**IT IS GOING TO BE ON HIATUS**_

_**HOWEVER I WILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORYS**_

_**SO**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

_**AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS**_


End file.
